


Ulven

by YeehawMom



Series: Litt Sangfugl [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawMom/pseuds/YeehawMom
Summary: Most say that lightning never strikes twice in the same place, but Eduard couldn’t agree less. His troubles were supposed to be over after he and his brother escaped the Braginsky’s grasp. His troubles were supposed to be over after he found a real home for his sweet baby brother and himself. His troubles were supposed to be over when he found a family in the Väinämöinens. Alas, Eduard’s life was never meant to be simple, was it? When Raivis is torn from his arms once more, Eduard believes all is lost. Lucky for Eduard, Matthias Køhler has a bone to pick with anybody who dares harm his Little Viking. Together with their friend Tino, Eduard and Matthias plan to bring home their loved ones before it’s too late.[Human AU/Human Names Used][Sequel to 'Litt Sangfugl']





	1. 01 - Eduard

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! Welcome to the sequel of 'Litt Sangfugl'. If you haven't already read it, I suggest that you do. One quick announcement before I get started: Updates will NOT be as frequent as they were for 'Litt Sangfugl'. I'm starting school soon, so I will have far less time to work on this series. I promise to finish it, I just cannot promise a daily update. Thanks for your understanding, and let's get this party rolling! <3

Eduard finally had a home. Damn, he barely knew how to contain the glee that thought brought him. After years of being treated like a prisoner in the house of his older cousins, the freedom of having a real home gave Eduard quite a rush. He had freedom, power, and family. His brother was all the family he thought he’d needed, but as he got to know the Nordic folk who rescued him, he fell in love. Eduard found that they were the most charming, sweet and interesting people he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. What’s more, they cared so deeply for Eduard’s brother Raivis. Since when did anybody’s love for Raivis compare to Eduard’s? He never knew it was possible for somebody to care for Raivis as much he did.

Of course, Eduard was still wary of the underlying threats of returning to the Braginskys. Whether it be willingly or not, if he and Raivis weren’t careful, they’d find themselves trapped once more in Natalya’s iron grip. Katyusha was sweet and merciful, but Natalya? She is a possessive, terrifying woman with a thirst for blood. Eduard still wasn’t too sure about Ivan, but his blood curdles at the thought of his eyes. The way those predatorial eyes bore into Raivis made Eduard sick. Raivis was so much smaller than Ivan, so the little blond couldn’t possibly dream of standing his own against him. Most people couldn’t. But what did it matter? All Eduard cares about now is Raivis. Is Raivis feeling well? Is he clean? Is he well-fed? Is he getting to school properly? Those questions plagued Eduard’s mind night and day, pestering him at the worst of times. 

“Ed…!” A soft voice calls out, catching Eduard’s attention promptly. He glances to the side to see a thin blond shuffling towards him, to his delight. 

“What is it?” Eduard asks curiously, shutting the laptop he was hunched over gently so that he could give his full attention to Raivis. His younger brother grins weakly, scampering to his side quickly. 

“Are you ready?” Raivis asks quickly, swiping a bag from under Eduard’s chair. Eduard raises a brow.

“For…?”

Raivis flicks Eduard gently, tutting frustratedly. “You forgot already? Äiti and Isä are having us over for dinner!” He informs with a slight whine. Eduard springs from his chair immediately.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait- Why didn’t you remind me? Raivis, I can’t- Go wait by Luule, I’ll be out in a second!” Eduard sputters, pressing a set of keys into Raivis’ shaky hand and rushing off. 

The bespectacled blond swings his door open and heads straight for his closet, his green gaze predatory. He rummages through his closet carelessly before snatching a dark gray pinstripe button-up. Tossing the shirt onto his bed, Eduard shoves his slender hands into his dress-pants basket. He snags the first pair of black slacks he finds and tosses it onto his shirt. As Eduard fumbles with the buckle of his belt, he mutters frustrated curses to himself. Why wasn’t he able to remember the Väinämöinen’s were hosting a dinner party? Hell, who was even supposed to show up? His mind was (supposedly) still young and flexible at nineteen, but what did he have to show for it? His forgetfulness? His inability to care properly for his sixteen-year-old brother? 

Eduard tugs his T-Shirt off carefully and sets it aside, replacing it with his dressy pinstripe button-up. He slips into a pair of Cole Haans and studies himself briefly in the mirror. He frowns slightly at his lanky, thin build. He wasn’t all that masculine after all, was he? That was never the best thought for an insecure man like Eduard, a man who relied solely on what little praise he received to function. Is he a narcissist? He hoped not. He simply relied on the acceptance of others to flourish. If he couldn’t appreciate himself, somebody needed to. Thank goodness for Raivis, Eduard thought as he rushed out of his rickety rental home. 

“Ah- Oh thank goodness! I was starting to worry…” Raivis murmurs, exhaling slightly with relief. Eduard rolls his eyes, stifling a laugh at his brother’s over-dramatic behavior.

“Yes, yes, I apologize for taking so long… Have you gotten her warmed up for me?”

“Luule? Yes, so let's get going.” Raivis confirms, handing Eduard a matte black helmet. Eduard smiles gratefully at his brother as he slips the head-gear on. 

Eduard slings a leg over Luule, his (relatively) new motorbike. She was bulky and thick, her maroon paint chipped severely, and was an all-around unattractive vehicle. She was used, and therefore dirt-cheap. Of course, Eduard still loved the poor bike. He allowed his brother to name her, which was a responsibility that Raivis accepted with quiet excitement. This led to the name being a pretty one, Luule, but a simple one too. It translates directly to ‘poems’ in Estonian. Eduard, personally, found it adorable that Raivis would name a motorcycle something as innocent and sweet as ‘poems’.

“You know how to get there, right?” Raivis asks softly. Eduard nods confidently, steadying the bike as Raivis clambered clumsily onto the second seat. As his brother’s thin, shaky arms wrap around his waist, Eduard kicks off the pavement of his driveway and allows Luule to purr into a smooth drive. The chilly winter wind flowed over Eduard as he flew through the streets of his small Minnesotan town. He felt strangely calm, which was always useful when you were controlling a dangerous motor-vehicle. Even better was the happiness that was brought to Eduard by Raivis’ shaky grip on his slim waist. Those small, pale hands were all the home and family that Eduard needed.


	2. 02 - Eduard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just really awful hahaha  
but basically, Matthias is a clingy bastard man, Eduard is annoyed, and Lukas is honestly an awful friend. also, it's gay. also, also, everybody ignores little Raivis. :(

"Ah, there they are!" An excited Dane yaps as Eduard rolls to a slow stop. He gives Matthias a reluctant smile, waving weakly at the excited man. 

"Hello, Matt-"

"Uncle Matthias!" Raivis interrupts quickly, stumbling off of Eduard's bike clumsily. Eduard stifles a laugh as his little brother scampers over to the massive Dane. The little teen grips Matthias' thick, bear-like hand with his own tiny paws, grinning shakily.

"Hah-Hey there, kiddo!" Matthias greets cheerfully, ruffling Raivis' blond locks gently. Eduard secures his motorbike carefully before joining the pair, gazing nervously at the wooden floor of the Väinämöinen's porch. 

"Eddie, bud, c'mere!" Matthias beckons loudly, shaking Raivis away and holding a hand out to the bespectacled blond. Eduard sputters worried protests before being tugged into a hug by the bulky blond man.

"A-ah, I uh- Could you let me go?" Eduard asks, his words muffled by the rough red fabric of Matthias' shirt. The man laughs slightly, tightening his grip on Eduard momentarily before releasing him.

"How've you been?" Matthias asks eagerly, his intense blue gaze locked on Eduard. Eduard shifts uneasily on the balls of his feet, looking away.

"Seeing as it's only been a week since I've seen you last, nothing has changed." Eduard mumbles, his voice laced with flustered discomfort. Immediately his brother pipes up, eyebrows knitted together with worry.

"Oh, but d-didn't you say that-"

"I don't buy it!" Matthias chuckles, ignoring Raivis' interjection.

"Pardon?"

"Something must've happened, Ed!" Matthias insists, flashing Eduard a grin. Eduard groans lowly, shaking his head.

"Nope, nothing. Can we go in now, please?" Eduard requests, his discomfort apparent.

"But-" Raivis protests, only to be cut off by an over-eager Matthias once more.

"Nope, not until you tell me 'bout this week...!" Matthias says, smirking slightly. Eduard sighs lightly, shaking his head.

"You want bullshit? Fine, I'll give it to you. I spent my entire seeking seeing Raivis to and from school. That and working, of course," Eduard spits begrudgingly, irritated. "Are you happy now?"

Matthias nods firmly, draping an arm over Eduard's shoulder. "I am, definitely." He purrs. Eduard forces a smile, struggling pointlessly against Matthias' iron grip.

"Great- Let me go now, please." 

"No can do, my bespectacled buddy!" Matthias chirps, grinning mischievously. Eduard sighs defeatedly, shaking his head with exhaustion.

"You're... Such a pain. Leave him alone, stupid Dane." A third voice raises, ringing from the Väinämöinen's doorway.

"Oh, hello Lukas." Eduard greets, sounding exasperated. His lean and icy friend snickers slightly, eying Eduard's situation.

"Why is tweedle-dee all over you this time?" Lukas asks, amused.

"I... I don't know?" 

"Humans die without attention and affection, you know." Matthias mutters, his arms wrapped around Eduard. Eduard attempts, and fails, to shrug him off.

"Yes, and?" Eduard questions flatly.

"You looked nearly lifeless. Needed more affection, I'd bet." Matthias explains. 

"Aw, how sweet." Lukas smirks. 

"I- Can you not?" Eduard hisses, flustered.

"Hey, you might as well as get used to it," Lukas mumbles, shrugging. "Matt is like a puppy. If he likes you, you're stuck with him. Permanently."

Eduard cringed at the thought, shaking his head. He couldn't handle that. Matthias was overbearing, and loud, and roguish, and undeniably charming. Repulsive.


End file.
